Cold
by Cryysis
Summary: [TyKa] After spending a warm night at the dojo with Tyson, Kai realizes that sleeping in his own bed may not be as nice as he thought it was.


**Me: Yes, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I'm slow! P Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything to do with it. Nor do I own "Someday" by Sugar Ray. I just own this story.**

**Warning: Fluff, shonen-ai**

**Me: NO, it isn't TalaxKai at the beginning. Tala's just staying with Kai in his apartment and sharing a bed seeing as Rei is in the other room.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------**

**Cold**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------**

Toss, turn, roll into a ball.

One of the two bodies lying on the bed tensed, and finally spoke. "Enough all ready, Kai! I can't get to sleep with you squirming like that."

Kai glowered slightly at Tala. "It's cold, I can't help it."

Tala eyed him shrewdly and sat up, his pale chest visible without it's usual covered layer. "You're cold? We grew up in RUSSIA, and you're cold? It's October, and it's still hot as hell. How can you be cold?"

Not wanting to explain it, but wanting to give a real reason, Kai spoke quietly. "It was warm with him..."

"Him? You mean actually went and got laid last night?"

Kai flew up in bed, his eyes steaming and his cheeks flaring red. "NO! I meant with Tyson... I was at his house last night."

Tala nodded slowly in understanding. "So... What does that have to do with anything? Grab some extra blankets and see if they help."

There was silence for a moment, before Kai sighed and got out of bed, quickly changing his clothes. "I'm going to spend the night at Tyson's again... I'll take Gou with me, that way he can be with Makoto."

"Hiwatari, you do realize that it's past midnight and that they're probably asleep? Hell, I'll keep you warm if you're that cold. It's not as if you can go without it, right?" Tala asked the now fully dressed teen. Kai stopped at the doorway, feeling just a little bit of doubt.

"He'll... Tyson will understand." Kai whispered, and left the room to go to Gou's.

A soft knock on Tyson's window stirred him, and his eyes fluttered open as it happened again. Blinking tiredly, he sat up on one arm and gazed at the source of the noise. Looking over at the clock, he groaned and was extremely tempted to flop back down on his bed and go to sleep. Instead though, he dragged his legs over the side of his bed and walked towards his window. Undoing the locks, he grabbed the bottom and pulled it open, crossing his arms and giving a tired stare at the man before him. "Kai, I love you, I really do, but what would make you want to come here of all places at nearly two in the morning?"

Kai didn't meet his love's eyes, instead staring at the ground he stood on. "If you don't want me here, I'll go..."

"No, no..." Tyson backed away form the window and opened it completely. "Come on in."

Looking up and smiling, Kai showed the bundle in his arms. "I didn't want to leave Gou..."

Tyson smiled, and reached out to take the sleeping boy from Kai's arms. "It's all right..." another soft knock, this time at his door, caught Tyson's attention. "Come in, Makoto."

The doorknob twisted and the door was pushed open, and Makoto poked his head in through the door. "'Tousan...?"

Tyson smiled warmly. "Hey chibi. What's up?" When Kai tapped Tyson on the shoulder, the older teen turned and handed Gou back to him. Turning back to face Makoto, he reached his arms out and picked him up, holding him to his chest. "Aw, what's wrong chibi? Why the long face?"

Makoto buried his face in Tyson's chest, shivering slightly. "Nightmare..."

"Scared you, huh?" Makoto nodded, and his fists clung to Tyson's nightshirt tightly. "Mmm, I think I know a way to fix that." Holding Makoto close, Takao hummed a tune, and slowly started to sing.

_"Someday when my life has passed me by  
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me  
One way, in the eyes of a passer by  
I'll look around for another try and fade away_

Just close your eyes and I'll take you there  
This place is warm and without a care  
We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea  
I go to leave and you reach for me

Some say better things will come our way  
No matter what they try to say you were always there for me  
Some way, when the sun begins to shine  
I hear a song from another time and fade away  
And fade away

Just close your eyes and I'll take you there  
This place is warm and without a care  
We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea  
I go to leave and you reach for me

Ohhh, come on   
Someone said you tried to long (you will pass me by)  
Someone said we got it all wrong (all wrong)  
Someone said we tried to long (you will pass me by)  
Every thinks were right belong

So far so long so far away  
So far so wrong so far away away away

Someday when my life has passed me by  
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me  
One way, in the eyes of a passer by  
I'll look around for another try and fade away  
And fade away..."

By the time Tyson had finished, Makoto was all ready asleep. Kissing the top of his head, Tyson took Gou from Kai and held him in his other arm. "Go ahead and get dressed, okay? I'll put these two to bed."

Kai nodded silently, going threw the drawers. Tyson stepped out into the hall and went to Makoto's room, pushing the door open and walking towards the bed. Setting them down gently, Tyson pulled the covers up over their bodies and smiled fondly when Gou snuggled up next to Makoto. Makoto, oblivious, hugged Gou like a teddy bear. Kissing them on their foreheads, Tyson muttered a quick "Good night, chibi's," before heading back to his room.

When Tyson walked through his door, Kai was all ready lying down with the covers pulled up. Shaking his head with a smile, Tyson walked over to his bed and pulled them back, sliding in next to him and hugging Kai to his chest. "So... what brought you here?" He asked with a yawn.

"... I was cold." Kai said simply, after a moment's hesitation. Looking up into the doe brown eyes that he loved, Kai smiled lovingly and placed a soft kiss on Tyson's lips. "Thank you, Tyson. For letting me in."

Tyson smiled back, rubbing their noses together affectionately. "Welcome... Sleepy..." He yawned again, holding onto his love and falling back asleep.

Kai couldn't hide his small smile, and he cuddled back into Tyson's chest, closing his eyes and feeling warmth spread throughout him.

Tala wouldn't understand. _This_ was warmth. _This_ was what he'd been without.And Kai never wanted to let go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------**

_"Mmm, I think I know a way to fix that."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------**

**Me: Love it, hate it? Review!**


End file.
